Little did he know
by ViolaMoon
Summary: A collection of moments from Neville's life which show just the sort of man he is.


**Challenges and Prompts: **

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):_**

**Assignment #1: Photography**_: Time-lapse photography,_ Task #7: Document moments of someone's entire life in a single story.

A/N: There are so many good moments with Neville, that I couldn't possibly write them all! I hope the ones I have chosen; show what kind of man he is 😊 I have also tried to steer clear of writing too close to the book in the scenes from Neville's school years, instead, I focused on his perspective 😊

WC: 3238

* * *

**2 hours old**

The young infant lay swaddled in a warm blanket, gone was the shock of his traumatic birth. Neville Longbottom was happy and healthy, gazing up at the mobile above him in the birthing suite of St Mungo's. His mother slept, and his father was out telling the news.

His blankets were loose, and this made him uncomfortable, he started to cry, but then they tightened around his body without anyone being there.

A lady appeared to check on him, "Oh what a good father, wrapping you up all nice and snug," a friendly voice reached his young ears, little did she know that the boy had done it himself, for he was special, he was a wizard.

**18 Months Old**

Neville woke up in his crib and called out, "Mamma, Dadda!" Something was different, his parents were there before he went to bed, where were they now?

The young blonde toddler pulled himself up and called out again. Maybe Mummy was busy?

"Dadda?" he called out and got no answer. Neville's bottom lip fell, and he started to wail, he was hungry and sleepy, and he wanted his mum. The door to his nursery opened, stilling his tears. What was Granny doing here? He didn't like that she wasn't smiling, she usually was happy. Granny loved Neville's Daddy, and she always smiled when she visited. She scared him.

"Come Neville… something has happened, something to your Mummy and Daddy….," she sighed, "How in Merlin's name am I going to explain this to you?"

Neville didn't understand, she said something about Mummy and Daddy. He felt a strange tickle, and suddenly they were not at home. His eyes grew wide, and he started to cry, that strange whoosh feeling made him feel funny.

Granny took him into a room, and there were Mummy and Daddy! He squealed and wriggled out of Granny's arms, but when he was placed in Mummy's arms, she didn't hug him, she didn't smile, she didn't do anything. "Mamma?" he asked, pulling at her hand.

He heard a grown-up say something like Sorry and Live with Granny. Little did he know that his life was about to change forever.

**8 years old**

They were to hold a summer party, all the family was there, Gran, Neville, Great-Uncle Algie and Great-Aunt Enid. Gran had pulled out all the stops and baked a fantastic Lemon Meringue pie that Neville loved, it was his dad's favourite too. It was here that Algie got an idea.

"Neville my boy, I want to try something out… Come with me," he beckoned, not allowing Neville to say no. Neville dreaded this, it was always the same. Neville was worried about not being magical, Gran was convinced he was a squib. This would not do; he was letting down the family honour, and she often reminded him that he should be like his father. It seemed for each year, Great Uncle Algie grew more desperate to prove himself right, that Neville did have magic in him.

Algie lifted his wand and said, "Wingardium Leviosa," pointing the wand at Neville's feet. He was levitated out of the window, and he cried in fear, not this again! "Now Neville, let's see if we can get a response this time!" He flicked his wand and Neville spun upside down.

"Uncle Algie! Please, put me down!" He cried out to him through the window.

"Nonsense my boy! Just need to scare the magic out, I won't let anything happen to you!" Just then Neville heard the voice of his Great-Aunt Enid, "Do you want some pie, dear?" followed by an "ooh yes I would love some!"

Neville felt the invisible strings hold him dissipate, and he started to fall, 'I don't want to get hurt' he thought, 'please, stop!". He covered his face and cried out as he neared the ground, but nothing happened. Instead, he hit the ground and bounced… that wasn't normal! He had done magic!

**First Year – age 11 years**

Despite his excitement, he had been nervous, even more so upon learning that he was in the same year as Harry Potter. Despite a few small scares (like having to take detention in the Forbidden Forest), Neville felt that his first-year had gone well, that was until he heard that Harry, Hermione and Ron wanted to sneak out of the Common room again, they had to do something, to save something.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked as he saw Harry come back downstairs where Ron and Hermione were waiting. Harry denied that they were doing anything, Neville knew Harry well enough now to see that he was up to something.

"You are going out again," Neville stated. Hermione tried to dismiss him. They were already unpopular because they lost so many house points, he had to at least try to talk them out of it. He had to stand up for himself and his house, he wouldn't let them lose more points. "I won't let you do it!"

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_ Hermione cried, and he felt himself fall to the floor, "I'm sorry, Neville."

"You'll understand later," Ron added, and Neville was left alone on the cold Common Room floor until Percy Weasley found him in the early hours of the morning. The next morning, he heard the news, Harry had tried to stop Lord Voldemort from coming back. Neville felt a touch of guilt, he had tried to stop him, what if Harry had listened to him? At least Harry was alright, and Neville couldn't believe his luck when he was praised in front of the whole school. Neville felt his face grow red, Dumbledore said that he was brave? Neville didn't know what to think, he wasn't courageous.

**Third Year: age 13 years **

Neville entered the DADA classroom and was surprised like the rest of the class when they were told to put their books away. They were led to the staffroom where to Neville's terror, Snape sat and he seemed less than pleased for his peace to be disturbed by a bunch of third-years. Snape made a snide remark about not trusting Neville with anything difficult, and Neville felt inadequacy fill his heart, would this class become a repeat of potions? Why couldn't he do anything right?

Neville was surprised to hear Lupin say that he hoped that Neville would help him with the first part of the lesson and he felt torn, one he was glad that Lupin trusted him but also a niggling doubt that he wouldn't be able to help. Luckily Snape left and didn't stay to observe the lesson, that was the last thing Neville wanted, to humiliate himself in front of Snape once again.

He was to attack a boggart, it would spring out of the wardrobe and become what he feared. Lupin asked what he feared.

"Professor Snape," Neville said, raising his voice a bit and hung his head when he heard his classmates laugh. Lupin asked him about his Grandmother and then explained that he should picture her clothes on Professor Snape.

"On the count of three, Neville," Lupin instructed, "One – two- three – now!"

The wardrobe door opened and out stepped Snape in his billowing black robes, Neville stood frozen in fear before he remembered, he wasn't really Snape! He had to do this!

"_R-r-riddikulus!"_ he squeaked, and suddenly Snape stood there in his Grandmother's clothes and everyone laughed. Neville smiled, and his heart felt lighter, he had done it!

**Fourth Year – age 14 years**

Neville couldn't believe that Professor Moody was showing them the Unforgivable curses, "You need to be informed about what is out there," he said.

Neville knew all too well one of the curses, how could he not? His own parents were victims of the Cruciatus Curse. When Moody asked for another, he held up his hand and when called upon said, "There's one – the Cruciatus Curse." He felt nervous and small like he was powerless, Moody was going to show them, and Neville did not want to see it.

He didn't want to see how his parents suffered; it was bad enough seeing the aftermath. His parents not being able to recognise him or talk or do anything.

Moody took out a spider, Engorgioed it and then muttered, "_Crucio_!"

The spider screamed; Neville didn't know that they could. His hands met the edge of his desk, and he squeezed until his knuckles turned white, anything to distract himself from the scream. The scream that had transformed itself in his head, his parent's screams, but he refused to cry, he wouldn't give Moody the satisfaction.

It stopped when Hermione stopped Moody and Neville realised that the class' eyes were on him. He wished the floor would swallow him whole, they probably thought he was just afraid. He was scared, but more than anything, a feeling of vengeance filled his soul; he would avenge his parents, no-one should suffer like that.

**Fifth Year – age 15 years**

Neville had read the news himself; she had escaped from prison. Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who tortured his parents. The previous year when Neville had witnessed the effects of the Cruciatus Curse, he swore to himself that he would work harder to make his parents proud and to avenge them. And now the news of her escape lit a fire in him, he would avenge them, he would prevent her ever doing that to another person again. Luckily, he had the DA to help him in that goal.

The same day it was announced in the Daily Prophet, Neville headed straight to the Room of Requirement after class. He practised and practised, he would get better, he had to get better. She was out there, and he was coming for her and all her lot.

**Seventh Year – age 17**

Harry was out there, doing something to save the magical world. Neville knew that he had to help, he had to do something. He stood in the Room of Requirement with such a large crowd that he needed to use the Sonorus charm.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming," Neville called out to the crowd. He had expected a lot of people, but even this exceeded his expectations. Neville guessed that it had to do with the Carrows and their punishment policies. And of course, what was happening outside of Hogwarts walls. They needed to prepare, even the little first years he could see throughout the crowd.

"We will do our best to prepare everyone, the war is here at Hogwarts, and if anyone should need it, this place is your safe haven." He looked over at Luna and Ginny who nodded, the three of them had joined forces on the train ride to Hogwarts, saying that they needed to provide a safe place for those loyal to the Order and to Harry.

"Now I will be teaching shield charms to the first and second years," Neville said, pointing at the northwest corner of the chamber, "Meet me over there once the meeting is over."

Luna took to teaching the third and fourth years, Ginny the fifth and sixth years (seeing as she had trained with the DA in her fourth year) and the remaining DA members wandered around, helping anyone they saw needing help.

Neville looked around, the room soon filled with the sounds of laughter and the shouts from Jinxes and Curses. His heart filled with optimism; they might just make it.

**2nd May 1998 – Battle of Hogwarts – age 17 years**

The worst news of them all came as Neville joined everyone in the courtyard. Hagrid was carrying Harry, and he wasn't moving. Lord Voldemort said that he had won, that they should submit.

Fire flooded through Neville's veins, and he felt himself step forward. Harry's words to him earlier that day sounded out in his mind, get the snake. He would fight for Harry, hope wasn't lost. Voldemort suggested that he joined them, that as a pureblood, he would be welcome.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville sneered, "Dumbledore's Army!" Behind him cheers filled the air and when Voldemort retorted that he was making a big mistake. Neville didn't care, he wouldn't support those who killed innocents and hurt his parents. He would fight for them now that Harry was gone.

The sorting hat was forced on his head, a Body-Bind curse set on him and he was aflame. He didn't care. He used all the strength he could, and he moved. The hat fell off his head, and he saw the glint of the silver sword, Gryffindor's Sword. Neville remembered what Harry had told him once, only a true Gryffindor could make it appear. Not that he needed to be reminded that he was a Gryffindor, he felt it in his very bones.

Neville gripped the handle and just as he pulled it out, he saw it slither towards him. _Nagini_. With one swoop of the sword, he had beheaded it. With a smug smile, Neville heard Voldemort scream, and just as he was about to strike Neville, a shield charm was placed between them. Neville looked around, and Harry was gone. Harry had done it; he had survived again! Neville had no time to celebrate, the battle wasn't over.

**2005 – Age 25**

"Good Afternoon Mr Longbottom," Professor McGonagall greeted him, "First of all, I would like to offer my condolences, I know that it must have been hard to lose your father after all these years of him being hospitalised."

Neville nodded, "Thank you, Professor, at least he will be with Mum now." His mum had died the year before, final complications of the Cruciatus Curse, the healers had said.

"First of all, please call me Minerva, I have long since been your Professor. "She smiled at him warmly, "Well I asked you here to see if I could convince you to join us in teaching Herbology. I know you turned me down after you finished school, but a little birdie told me that you are not happy as an Auror." She gave him a knowing look and Neville knew who it was immediately, of course, Harry had told her that he had considered quitting.

Ever since his mum died, he had questioned whether he was doing the right thing with his life and then his dad dying had been the straw that broke the camel's back. His motivation for that life had died with them. He needed to get away from the life he had, from the constant fighting.

"I have thought about it, I want to do more than just fighting. That part of my life is over, and I can trust Harry to continue the fight to protect our society. I want to help form our future," He said, looking at her with the same determination he had had since his fifth year. Gone was the nervous, insecure boy, he was a strong, self-assured man who knew what he wanted.

"Excellent, I have had chambers prepared for you on the ground floor with access to the Greenhouses," Minerva smiled. "Pomona will be mentoring you for your first year, just until you find your feet," she added, handing him a stack of papers detailing the position, he was to teach the first and second years. "I am glad you changed your mind; it will be nice to have some young blood around here."

Neville shook Minerva's hand; this was a fresh start, and he couldn't wait for it to begin.

**2013 – Age 33**

He couldn't believe his luck; Neville was marrying the girl of his dreams today. He stood in front of the mirror and adjusted his robes as Harry and Ron stood ready. Neville had almost given up on finding someone, all his friends from Hogwarts had married so young, and he hadn't exactly been lucky in the romance department. That was until he met Hannah Abbott in the Leaky Cauldron one summer after 15 years away from Hogwarts and he had been smitten with her ever since. He had moved out of Hogwarts and commuted every day from the Leaky Cauldron and then fast forward six months and there he was, getting married to the girl of his dreams.

They moved into the hall where they were holding the ceremony and the party. They both had few family members with them, having each lost too many people in the course of the war. Instead, their families were their school friends and their families, the room bustled with young children running around and ragged parents trying to rein them in. Neville wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Besides he knew his parents and Gran were there in spirit, they wanted him to be happy after all.

**2028 – Age 48 years**

Neville couldn't believe his luck; he had given up hope yet here she was. Alice Longbottom, his child, his little miracle. As he held her in his arms, he thanked his lucky stars that he had met Hannah. Hannah lay sleeping in their chambers at Hogwarts while Neville had taken young Alice out for some fresh air. They had tried for years and had even considered adoption, but somehow, they had managed to create this little creature, a combination of him and her. He couldn't help but notice that she looked like his mum and Hannah had agreed right away that she should be named after her paternal Grandmother. It was only right.

"Alice, I am going to give you the best life for you are my little star, my shining light in the sky."

**2100– Age 120 years**

Neville sat at a table which was highly decorated, covered in balloons, streamers and cakes of every possible flavour. If he thought back to his childhood, spent with his Grandmother, Great-Uncle Algie and Great-Aunt Enid, he never would have imagined that his 120th birthday would be spent with some many family members and friends. His love and light Hannah sat at the other end of a very long table, happily chatting to one of their grandchildren, Francine, Alice's youngest while their son, Giffard focused on serving drinks and food for everyone. He had been born the year after Alice, much to their surprise. He, like his sister, was a miracle.

"Everything okay, Dad?" Alice sat down beside him and place her hand on his, despite her being in her seventies, she still looked like that adorable little girl who he had spoilt rotten.

"Oh, I am just thinking about Gran," he said with a nostalgic smile, "Did I tell you about the time my Great-Uncle Algie threw me out of a window?"

"Yes, you have… like a good eighty times," she said with a chuckle, "How does this party compare to those back then"?

Neville smiled, "no comparison." He thought about his childhood, the doubt, fear and loneliness. Neville wouldn't do anything differently; he was happy, and he had the best family in the world.

The party continued, and despite his tired old body, he insisted on dancing with his love and playing with his grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

Several hours later, Neville climbed into bed, exhausted and happy. As he drifted off to sleep, Neville thought he couldn't wish for any more in life, he had gotten everything he hoped for and more. Except maybe seeing his mother and father again and little did he know, but he would see them very soon.


End file.
